


then who was phone?

by ficfucker



Series: seduction through true crime - a dogtruth collection [6]
Category: Last Podcast on The Left (Podcast) RPF
Genre: (i mean it's marcus' fleshlight does that count), Bad Dirty Talk, M/M, Phone Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 00:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20183290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficfucker/pseuds/ficfucker
Summary: wellbutrin kickstarts marcus





	then who was phone?

**Author's Note:**

> take your meds responsibly

Ben’s pasta has just started to soften, water boiling and steaming up into his face so it fogs his glasses, when he hears something. His eyebrows go together and he pauses, listens close. “Marcus?” he asks gently. 

“Yeah? I’m still here. You were talking about boundaries in uh, New England states.” Switching over to his fleshlight might have been a mistake, Marcus realizes, with the obscene sucking and squelching noises, which seem so quiet to him since he’s done this enough times that he’s kind of deaf to it. Even with his television making sound in the background, the Meat Puppets crooning, it seems like he’s been caught. 

“Uhuh… Marcus?”

“Yes, Ben?” 

Ben clicks down the burner, shifts his phone from one ear to the other. “Are you…  _ jerking off  _ over there?” 

Marcus can’t help himself: he laughs, wheezes into the phone, which is slipping from his hold by his shoulder. “What gave me away?”

“Oh, I don’t know. Maybe the fact that it sounds like you’re recording a porno two inches from my ear.” 

Marcus giggles, slows his thrusts. “Whoops.”

“Can I ask: what in the  _ hell _ brought this on?”

Marcus pulls out of his fleshlight, palms himself roughly, hand all covered in slick, clear lube, strains his back against his mattress. “Uh, new medication.” It’s true. Marcus went in for a follow up last week and got a new perscription after complaining about feeling sluggish, low sex drive, and now, about 5 days in, he’s worked up worse than ever. Ben could sneeze in his direction and he’d pop off, it feels like. 

Ben scoffs, picks up his pasta and starts to strain it into the sink. “And  _ that’s _ an excuse to just start - to start jerkin’ off on the phone with me?”

"Listen, I don't think you  _ know _ what it's like when your dick goes into hiding from being medicated and Wellbutrin has  _ finally _ reversed that so let me have this, man." Marcus puts his phone on speaker and props it on the pillow next to him since he’s already been caught in the act and there’s nothing left to lose now. 

Ben huffs, is probably rolling his eyes on his side of the line. “Well…,” he starts and Marcus, for a quick second, worries he’s actually going to get an Uncle Kissel style scolding, which is to say annoyingly heartfelt in its nature, though nothing more than a slap on the wrist, but his tone softens and he says, “I guess I’m glad this new medication is helping you. It  _ is _ helping more than hurting, right?”

Marcus shudders, puts a palm over his mouth to keep Ben from hearing his sharp inhale. Maybe genuine care does him in, not that he’d ever admit that. “Y-Yeah, helpin’ me. Risk of seizure but eh, I’ll take anything long as I’m not limp anymore.” 

“You could have waited until I was done with the-the… politics, you know.” Ben moves the pasta from the strainer, dumps it into a pot, and leaves the strainer in the sink. “If you think any of what I was saying about gerrymandering is sexy, you’ve-”

“Yeah, we  _ got _ it, Ben. You have a  _ lot _ of opinions about the people in power, just like every  _ other _ white man in America right now.” Marcus fumbles his hand blindly in the sheets, looking for his bottle of lube, finds it in a fold. He uncaps it, which Ben can probably hear and maybe that delights him, and drizzles some onto his fleshlight. 

“You’re disgusting, Marcus Parks, I hope you know that.”

“Yeah?  _ H-Hah _ . Gonna do something about it?” Marcus stutters lining his cock back up to his toy, starts jerking with one hand again. 

“Oh my god, do  _ not _ tell me you are getting  _ off _ on this.” Despite how indignant he’s coming off as, a warmth is pooling in Ben’s stomach as he listens to Marcus huff and jitter on the phone. 

“Hey, at l-least I was polite enough to wait until you were done talking about Puffin to start jerkin’ it.” 

“Yeah, Marcus, I’m  _ truly _ grateful you could fend off the desire to masturbate on the phone with me while I was talking about my dog, who, by the way, is in the room with me,” Ben says, deadpan, going to the fridge to get the butter. 

“You’re welcome, Ben.”

“Means you were thinking about it while I was talking about Puffin though,” Ben points out, “which is sick, like Dahmer level sick.”

“I’ve been thinking about ‘it’ nonstop for days now. I feel like a fuckin’  _ teenager _ again. All I can think about: jerk off, jerk off, jerk off. Your dog had nothing to do with it, trust me.”

Ben snorts.

“Your voice, however…” 

“Oh?” 

Marcus smirks dreamily, his eyes fluttering shut, and he curls himself closer to his phone. Ben isn’t far away, they could be together in less than a half hour, but Marcus is impatient, if he doesn’t cum soon, he’s sure he’ll die of cardiac arrest or something. “Yeah, got that uh, Ed Kemper charm to ya.”

“Oh,  _ Marcus Parks _ ,” Ben says, wrinkling his nose. “I don’t think I will  _ ever _ get used to your- all the serial killer flirting.” 

“I just meant - the deep voice,” Marcus explains. He sheathes his cock entirely in the silicone tube, lets himself throb inside of it, feels like he’s burning up from the core. “Got a good voice, is all.” 

Ben slices a slab of butter, drops it into his pot of pasta, which is growing less interesting by the minute. “Captivating enough that you wanted to yank it while I was talking gerrymandering?”

“Uhuh. If you weren’t such a pisspoor reader, I’d say you should record audiobooks.” 

“Gee, thanks.” 

Marcus rolls over onto his stomach, on his knees, arms under him to hold his toy in place as he ruts into it, turns his face where it’s pressed into the sheets so Ben can still hear him. “Gonna talk to me or what, big guy?” 

Ben exhales out of his nose, tosses Puffin a single noodle, which he catches in his mouth, and goes into the living room, sits on the couch. “Uh, whaddya wanna hear then?” Ben has never engaged in genuine phone sex, but Marcus is full of firsts and Ben, despite his initial response, is willing. 

“Like, tell me what you’d do if you were here with me.”

“Well, uhm.” Ben clears his throat, drums his fingers on his thigh. “I’d… pull you into my lap.”

“Uhuh.” Marcus slows himself, doesn’t want to cum too soon, and listens close, ear perked towards the phone. 

“And I’d uh - I’d touch you between the legs.”

Marcus chuckles and sighs, rolls his hips once into the tightness of his fleshlight. “You’re talkin’ to me like I’m a  _ woman _ …!” 

“Well, I don’t know what you want me to say!” The idea of treating Marcus like a woman, despite the sexist nagging that screams at Ben from the back of his mind, has him excited, imagining being in charge and holding Marcus softly but with force, pinning Marcus down, his thin wrists under the grip of Ben’s large hands-

“Somethin’! Anythin’! Long as it’s sexy.”

“I would uh, I’d ask you to put your boxers back on-”

“Wha-”

“And I’d get ya in my lap and I’d… touch the outside of your boxers. I’d hold you by the throat. One uh, one hand between your legs and the other on your throat.” Ben’s pulled himself out of his pants now, is stroking himself feverishly on the couch. 

“Oh.” Marcus shudders, ruts into his toy, and on speaker Ben is breathing heavily, gives Marcus a clue in that he can hump without worrying about finishing too soon or ruining the moment. “Alright. I’d… I’d like that, Ben.” 

“And I’d… kiss your shoulders.” Marcus moans at that, a high, needy noise, and it spurs Ben on, to continue with, “I’d put my chin on your shoulder and-and I’d watch as I rub your through your underwear.” 

Marcus is getting close, turned over on his side as he fucks his fleshlight, cockhead popping out the end, making loud, wet slurping and sucking sounds. “Make me cum like that?” 

Ben shudders, gives himself a squeeze on his downswing. “Mhm."

Marcus drags his fleshlight slowly over his length before ramming into it one last time and cumming, shooting out of the end long white ropes that hit his sheets, and he murmurs, “Oh, Christ, Ben… God,  _ Ben _ ,” over and over until his voice tapers into a whisper, then to a silence broken only by his breathing.

Hearing Marcus as undone as he is electrifies Ben, makes him feel too hot in his shirt, and with a few, “C’mon, Ben, yer almost there, ain’t ya? Cum fer me, Ben,”s, he cums, too, stomach heaving, splattering his hand, his upper thigh. “Oh, Marcus,” he whispers, cradling his phone with his shoulder, slumping back into his cushions. 

“Hail Wellbutrin,” Marcus mumbles, voice sleepy and distant. He giggles, exhales a small sigh. 

Ben chuckles. “I got pasta to get back to…,” he says, eyes closed. 

Marcus yawns and stretches in bed, cracks his neck side to side. He hates to admit it, even to himself, even in his own mind, but he’s grown accustomed to having a big, ape-like Kissel snuggle after a nut and he feels oddly lonely in his room now. “Uh,” says Marcus. “Keep a plate out for me? I can swing by in like, 20. I mean, if you’re free.” 

Ben smiles, thinks about Marcus spending the night spooned into him. “You know where to find me.” 

“Gimme a chance to wash up and… I’ll be over in a jiff.” 

They say their goodbyes and linger a little longer than usual, hesitant to actually hang up, and when the calls ends, Marcus sits in his bed, listens to the Meat Puppets a minute before getting up, flicking the television off, and heading towards the shower. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> wellbutrin will slap your dick awake and give you manic episodes shit's wild 
> 
> throw me some kudos/comments/suggestions if you enjoyed this, brazen bull me if you didn't 
> 
> find me on tmblr @ficfucker


End file.
